Reawakened Beginnings
by Hakumei
Summary: **Chapter 6 Update** While on an archaeological expedition Sally finds the body of a young man with long brown hair who has been perfectly mummified for thousands of years. What happens when he awakens? Contains shounen ai, 2+1, 3+4, 5+S
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reawakened Beginnings  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 1+?, 5+S, 1+S, 2+?  
  
Warnings: This fic definitely contains shounen ai, and some historical fiction as well as archaeological terms. If there are any archaeological mistakes, forgive me, I am not an archaeologist and have a very basic knowledge of it because of a crash course I took in high school, watching Discovery and some episodes of "The Adventures of Jackie Chan". If there is any mistakes (based on terminology) please feel free to correct me or tell me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: To my Friend Angelina who will be taking up archaeology this fall in Uni. I'll miss ya Hun! Good Luck! She just isn't aware this is dedicated to her -_-;  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~20km's north of Florence, Italy - Apennine Mountain region~  
  
Sally wiped the sweat off her brow as she thoroughly excavated the site her boss, Treize Kushrenada assigned her team to. It had been three weeks since they had been excavating the site and they had found very little evidence that there was once a civilization here except for the odd broken piece of pottery they found. Her boss assured her that there was life that once dwelled the mountain region after the many folktales and myths the locals told people. After all, there was some elements of truth to a myth. Treize told Sally that after he and his comrade, Milliardo surveyed the land and the graphs showed some evidence of possible fossils and human artifacts. Treize wanted Sally and her band of 'Merry Men' as he called her team to excavate after one of the locals brought him a few broken pieces of pottery, a sure sign of civilization. Milliardo at first thought it a hoax and had Treize check if it was genuine but after finding out that the piece of potter was at least 9000 years old after being carbon dated, he had no doubts of it being genuine.  
  
Sally gasped as her shovel hit something in the snow. She took her brush and gently began to brush away the snow and dirt from the artifact, noticing as it slowly began to show up, it was an arm, a well intact human arm.  
  
When she finally spoke up from her initial shock, she called out for her husband Wufei as she continued to brush away and revealed shoulders and a neck.  
  
"What is it woman?" Wufei grumbled grasping his cup of hot chocolate tightly  
  
"I really think you should come here and see this..." she told him trailing off as she began to brush snow of the body's face. It appeared to be a young man no older than twenty-five. He had long brown hair with beads and brightly coloured feathers attached to it. From what she could tell the man wore a delicately made ivory necklace - a common type of accessory to wear. If Sally didn't know any better, she'd have sworn the man was sleeping and not dead, he was that well preserved. His body was so well intact that if you were to place him next to a live person who was sleeping, you could never tell the difference except for a few minor ones. His features were well defined and pronounced save that his jaw was jutted a little more forward than the average modern homo sapien, hardly noticeable unless you looked for the differences. The man was beautiful, too beautiful for human standards.   
  
Sally's head shot upwards as she heard the sudden footfall of her husband approaching as well as the sudden gasp and 'thunk' as he dropped the Styrofoam cup on the ground. He had seen the body. "Holy shit!" she heard him swear as he knelt beside her on the snow.  
  
"Holy shit is right, Fei-kun. If I didn't know it, I'd swear he was alive and napping." Sally indicated.  
  
"This is an interesting discovery!" Wufei exclaimed as he called onto the other members of their team. "Quatre, Trowa, come here quick! We need your help on something here, it's big!"  
  
Wufei heard his friends rush over and then Quatre's "oh my!"  
  
Still intent on her digging, Sally motioned for them to help her and Wufei dig up the rest of the body instead of gaping like fish. It took them the rest of the day to fully dig up the body and prepare it to bring home. The man wore some form of animal skin pants and nothing to cover his bare chest save for the few battle scars that were shown. This indicated that the weather was not as chilly in this particular location when he died. The man had shoes that poorly resembled sandals and in his right hand he clutched something...jewelry of some sort. Sally frowned as she wondered how the man died. She would leave Heero to figure that one out. She pulled out her cell phone before turning to address her team.  
  
"We should call Heero up in LA. He should be prepared for us before we arrive. We'll need him to do a few tests on 'Bob' on the who, what, and how's of his death." Wufei had jokingly decided to name the body, "Bob" after watching a movie where the planet was named Bob. Wufei sometimes had a twisted sense of humour.  
  
"It's a pity Heero couldn't come and help us out. Instead he's stuck at home teaching a bunch of high school kids." Quatre said with remorse as he brushed a strand of blonde hair away from his face.  
  
Wufei chortled a laugh, covering his mouth to hide it. "Yeah, especially since he hated his high school years. A little ironic, don't you think?"  
  
"Wufei dear, be kind. Here isn't here to defend himself properly. I'm going to give him a call, you behave and be careful placing the body in the helicopter." She heard Wufei groan and give an audible sigh as his confirmation. She then proceeded to dial up her friend's number.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Back in LA~  
  
Heero had been sitting on his sofa, flipping through the pages of his 'Popular Science' magazine. He sipped on his coffee every now and then, enjoying his breakfast as he took a bite of his bagel. He nearly jumped off his seat when he heard the phone ring. He answered the phone, unimpressed that someone would disturb his morning peace. "Hello?" he said rather annoyed into the receiver.  
  
"Hey! Heero, sorry to bug you but..."  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he recognized Sally's voice on the other end. "Sally? What is it? I thought you were in Italy for the month," Heero stated a little shocked.  
  
"Actually we are, but we're on our way home. We found something rather interesting that we need your expertise in. We're bringing 'Bob' home."  
  
Heero quirked a quizzical brow as he took a sip of his coffee, "Bob?"  
  
"Wufei named him." Sally stated as if it explained everything. "He's a perfectly mummified male that lived here in Italy in the Apennine Alps before Caesar or Rome ever existed. We're uncertain of his death because the man appeared to be in perfect health. That's where you come in. We're landing in approximately 17 hours at Treize's personal landing site. Be there ready for us," Sally said carefully.  
  
"Sure. I'll take off some personal days. The high school can lose its history teacher for a week," Heero said. He heard the faint hum of the chopper rev up background indicating the team was ready for lift-off.  
  
"Good. See you later, Heero." She hung up after he said his good-bye, leaving Heero to get ready for work and notify the staff he'd be taking some personal days off. After school Heero was going to prepare the lab in his basement for the tests. It had been  
Sally's idea to turn his basement into a lab so that he could do most of his archaeological research at home rather than stay for hours at the university. He stood up and set his mug in the sink after finishing up his bagel. He proceeded to take his shower and get ready for another boring day of teaching high school students.  
  
This was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following day Heero met up with his friends: Sally, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, at the landing pad. When not teaching during the summer holidays, he was a part of their archaeological team. He silently observed Trowa and Wufei wheeling the body in the back of a van as Sally and Quatre carefully stacked the Styrofoam boxes (1) containing artifacts into the van as well.  
  
"Ready to go?" Quatre, their historian asked. The group nodded before heading towards Heero's house.   
  
Upon arrival, Sally kept telling Heero how wonderful the discovery was. The body had been brought down carefully into his basement and placed on the operating table so that Trowa could carefully remove the insulated padding used to protect and keep the specimen in the temperature found to prevent decay. Heero would only be able to operate on the body an hour a day at most before having to put it in his walk-in fridge to keep it safe. The fridge was kept in the temperature of the mountains so that the body would be safe in the conditions it was found in. Heero gasped as he finally saw the body of the young man. He had long dark brown hair that flowed loosely about his shoulders with ornamental things placed in it. Heero noted the man looked no older than his twenty-four years and not the thousands of years that he truly was. Heero inwardly smirked, the man looked good for his age!  
  
"You're supposed to figure out the cause of his death and the usual statistics and info for now, Heero," the quiet Japanese heard Trowa addressing him.  
  
"Right."  
  
"We found some pottery and a few arrowheads nearby the place of his death. It could give you a few clues," Sally informed as she fingered 'Bob's' hair with her glove-covered hand. He's beautiful, it's a pity he died so young. But I suppose that was the life of most humans back then. You were lucky if you lived up to 35 and were considered old," Sally said with a chuckle.  
  
Heero nodded and noticed the others were tired and yawning every now and then. He offered them stay in his guest rooms but they declined, saying their goodbyes, leaving Heero alone to begin his work. He looked at his wristwatch, 5:06pm and charted the time along with the date on his clipboard for his lab report.  
  
He sighed as he began to chart data on his clipboard with his usually messy scrawl. He took pictures of the body, without the flash of course since the flash could be damaging. He smirked as he remembered Sally's earlier comment of how 'Bob' was beautiful; he wasn't beautiful, he was breath taking. He then jotted down the name of the body, 'Bob' on to the clipboard and decided to later on ask Wufei why he named him Bob of all names. He then put down the clipboard and put on some surgical gloves as he gently pried open Bob's lips and fingered around in his mouth.  
  
"He's got all of his teeth, unusual for people of that time period," Heero stated to no one in particular before he carefully cut a few strands of the man's hair for a DNA analysis, placing it into a Ziploc bag. He named the sample 'Bob's hair, sample 01.'  
  
He then proceeded to check if there were any visible signs of physical injures but only saw the usual scar here and there from pervious injuries. As he gently fingered the man's skull, he noticed it seemed to be in pretty good condition.  
  
"No head injuries. Cause of death was definitely not physical related. No one tried to murder him. Hmm..." He then proceeded to take the hair samples and place it under the machine for further testing. Had he not been so focused on his analysis, he would have heard the faint shuffling of clothing and noticed he was not as alone in his home as he thought he was.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo remembered hiking through the Achee valley next to the mountains with Roe, his love as they hiked to their secret place. Roe had given him a necklace that he made with fox bones and marble. He had then proceeded to drag him off saying he had a secret for him and couldn't wait to show his lover. Duo made sure that his first and so far, only wife Hiidee was safe at home in their hovel with his first born son before he and Roe left for their trek. Most people in his clan had two wives but Duo so far only had one. The women were there to make babies as was their responsibility to ensure survival. Women were trained from birth in combat skills, hunting and domestics so that while men were away they could properly fend for themselves. Duo didn't hate women, he loved his wife Hiidee but he loved Roe even more since they had been childhood friends and were always close. It had been common for a man to have the occasional male lover, especially while they were on long hunts, it did after all get lonely at night without a wife to comfort them. Duo's lover and true love was Roe. They grew up together, went on their first hunt together. Even as children Duo loved how Roe's blue eyes would sparkle and light up every time he saw him, or how his messy brown hair would carelessly fall over his eyes. He loved to run his hands through Roe's hair - it was so soft. Duo was happy when Roe's second wife, Woweena had given birth to his firstborn son - and when Roe's first wife Teah bore Roe two daughters. Roe's mating was a successful addition to the clan.  
  
When Duo walked hand in hand with Roe, his other hand gently clutching the necklace Roe had made him as they walked to their secret place, he never anticipated for the sudden avalanche to strike. One minute he had been happily walking with Roe only to be separated by the snow. As it hit, he distantly heard Roe's shouts somewhere above him as he began to claw the snow that now buried him meters below Roe. His final thoughts before passing out were: I hope Roe is ok, I love you Roe!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo almost giggled as he felt ghostly fingers touch and graze over his skin. He would have pouted as they left but noted he felt very stiff, like he had been asleep for quite some time. When he smelled the air, he noted the air smelled funny. Cracking an eye open, he noticed he was not in the hovel with Hiidee or with Roe. The room he was in looked funny and strange to his eyes. He definitely did not know where he was. Maybe he was attacked by one of the other tribes, but he remembered no one, not even other tribes had places or things that looked like these. What was this strange place? He then noticed a man or what appeared to be a man in strange clothes humming a song that he did not recognize. The man was looking through some shiny object as he hummed a tune. As Duo stretched, the man finally turned around and Duo gazed into the blue eyes of his love, Roe.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero nearly fainted when he turned around and stared into the blue-violet eyes of a now awake Bob. When he heard someone move about him from behind he thought Sally or Wufei had stopped by forgetting to inform him of some minor details but when he turned around and saw Bob stretching and staring up at him, he felt his knees go weak. Dead people were not supposed to wake up like this. He felt his stomach churn when the man stiffly stood up and began to walk towards him as he began to speak rapidly through a hoarse but soft tenor.  
  
"Em ore asinera horeda Roe?" (2)  
  
Heero tightly gripped the counter as the man continued to speak. "Roe, incera obe chenki da? Qui notera chenanga?" (3)  
  
When the man finally caught up to Heero, he gently fingered Heero's hair and softly asked something to him in an unknown language. "Irae mesanda Roe?"  
  
Heero did not understand a single word the man spoke. He could only swallow and blink rapidly while tightly gripping the counter, turning his knuckles white. When the man smiled up at him and put an arm loosely around his shoulders, ne did not expect the man Wufei had named Bob to kiss him fully on the lips. This was the exact point in time when Heero O. Yuy lost touch with reality and promptly fainted in Bob's awaiting arms.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...I hope? What do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue? Review please!!!  
  
Anyone catch the move Wufei saw? Know who Hiidee, Teah and Woweena are? I'm sure you do, but if not, I'll tell you in the next chapter.  
  
1 - Styrofoam cooler-like boxes are often used to transport artifacts since they're good insulators and help prevent the artifacts from breaking.  
  
2 - Is that you Roe?  
  
3 - Roe, why do you wear funny clothing? Where are we?  
  
4 - Why did you cut your hair, it was so pretty  
  
Here's the result of my insanity from one night after getting motivation to write this fic, I will spare you the gory details of HOW I got motivation but, honestly. Tell me what you think. Keep it or Trash it.  
  
Agent Wing is being postponed until my writer's block leaves. I know what I want but the words just don't flow and well, I don't like writing nonsense, so be patient. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reawakened Beginnings  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank Kalends, krysbb, val, deathwraith, Kanberry, Forever1x2, ShiTiger, Asheelan, krazy, Zuzany, DreamWeaver, Lydia of Avalon, Kid Death, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, tenshiamanda, EWP - Teako and Azeroth, Chrissy Sky, and last but not least the anonymous person who emailed me for reviewing! It was greatly appreciated and enough to motivate me to write more!!!  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 1+?, 5+S, 1+S, 2+?  
  
Warnings: This fic definitely contains shounen ai, AU, OOC Heero and some historical fiction as well as archaeological terms. If there are any archaeological mistakes, forgive me, I am not an archaeologist and have a very basic knowledge of it because of a crash course I took in high school, watching Discovery and some episodes of "The Adventures of Jackie Chan". If there is any mistakes (based on terminology) please feel free to correct me or tell me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: To my Friend Angelina who will be taking up archaeology this fall in Uni. I'll miss ya Hun! Good Luck! She just isn't aware this is dedicated to her -_-;  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero faintly felt fingers trace the curve of his jaw as someone softly mumbled words near his left ear before something cool softly touched his lips bringing him back to the world of the living. As he groggily let his eyes drift open, blue-violet eyes turned up to look straight into his Prussian blue as the cool lips moved away from his and the man smiled. Heero's eyes widened as he gaped remembering that the strange dream he had been having involving a cave man waking from the dead, was in fact reality. He recalled what had happened and remembered that he had fainted after the man had kissed him with such passion. He yelled out a curse word and tried to stand up and realized he couldn't because the man was straddling his hips. The man looked down at him with confused eyes while he spoke to him in his funny language that Heero did not understand.  
  
"Holy fucking Christ!" Heero kept repeating in a mantra format, still shocked as he began to push the man Wufei had named 'Bob,' away from him in a frantic effort to get as far away possible. When he finally got up, he shakily raked a hand nervously through his unruly brown hair as he swallowed hard before sitting down in a corner where he noticed the man sat Indian-style, toying with a strand of hair as he watched Heero carefully with his wide blue eyes.  
  
"Eya mena chi? Morei sate, Duo!" (1)  
  
Heero watched the man nervously as he spoke to him. He pondered how a supposedly 9000 years old dead man was now alive and speaking to him. "Look, I don't understand a word you're saying to me. I don't know how you woke up but here you are and here I am with a problem. You're supposed to be dead, not alive. How am I going to explain this to Sally?" Heero spoke to the man in disbelief.  
  
The man with the long hair stared at Heero before he stood up and sat beside him putting an arm around Heero's tense shoulders. "Berole namera narce! Founew samia chie. Sonre mesa? Sally esa rotiro? Wern dora nor?" (2)  
  
Heero shrugged the man's arm off of him as he tried to back away further into his corner. "I don't understand you!" Heero exclaimed in frustration before abruptly standing up and grabbed the portable phone from its stand on his desk. He ignored the man's further attempts to get his attention as he punched in Sally and Wufei's phone number.  
  
"Hullo?" Wufei's sleep-grogged voice spoke as he answered.  
  
"Hi, Wufei? It's me. Can you get Sally on the line for a minute? I have a situation here," Heero asked impatiently as he pushed Bob away from him.  
  
"Hmm...ok," he heard Wufei put the phone down on the nightstand and wake Sally up. There was a brief shuffle of fabric and then Sally's voice on the line.  
  
"Heero? What is it? This had better be important for you to wake me!" Sally scolded him, annoyed.  
  
"Actually, it is. Can you possibly come over? It kind of involves 'Bob' and his now present state of condition," Heero informed.  
  
"What did you do Heero?" Sally practically hissed into the phone. "If you did anything stupid to Bob or any of the important artifacts I will kill you!"  
  
Heero sighed into the phone as he watched 'Bob' pick up random things from his desk as he looked at them curiously. "I didn't do anything, but trust me on this one. You'll want to see this."  
  
Sally let out a frustrated sigh through the phone. "Alright Heero, this had better be good. I'll be over in a bout an hour." Sally didn't wait for Heero's response before hanging up, leaving Heero alone to deal with the mysterious man. Heero gasped as he saw the man shaking a 6th century CE (3) Ming vase. "Hey! Put that down!" Heero shouted frantically.  
  
"The man looked up at him and gently placed the vase back on its shelf.  
  
Heero watched as the man's eyes flashed with what appeared to be understanding. Lights flashed on in Heero's head as he stalked over to the man who nervously played with one of the feathers in his hair. "This might be a far shot but can you understand me?" The man nodded and gave him a strange look before speaking. "Ina mere. Cando ike sine." (5)  
  
Heero carefully slid to the floor, sitting down as he looked at the mysterious man with astonishment. "Weird. I can't believe that you can understand me, but I can't understand a word that you say. I wish I knew what you were saying or what to do. I'm Heero Yuy by the way. Heero laughed nervously at the man sat facing him, his knees touching his with the barest of touches.  
  
The man smiled as he said Heero's name, rolling the 'r' before pointing to himself as he spoke one word. "Duo."  
  
"You're name is Duo?" The man - Duo - nodded his head vigorously as he grinned widely. Heero was not prepared for Duo to fling his arms around his neck in a hug and then kiss him on his lips once again. Strangely, Heero found himself getting used to these kisses, after all, Duo was a good kisser. Had Heero not been bisexual (he found this out when he kept blushing and staring at a fellow male classmate in his gym class and confirmed his sexuality when they had a make-out session in the showers one day after everyone had gone) he might have been very weirded out and disgusted but he decided to seize the day and allow the beautiful man to kiss him. Unfortunately for him, he never heard Sally and Wufei come down the stairs and see him and Duo engaged in a heated kiss.  
  
"Heero!" he heard Sally shout as he broke away from the kiss, blushing profusely. He heard Duo growl and put an arm protectively around his waist bringing him closer as he glared fiercely at Sally and Wufei.  
  
"Um, hi." Heero said weakly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the gaping Sally and Wufei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
1 - Why are you afraid of me? It's me, Duo!  
  
2 - It doesn't matter how I woke up. The point is that we're here together. Where are we? Who is Sally? Is she your third wife?  
  
3 - Common Era, kind of like AC (After Christ) but not.  
  
4 - Sorry  
  
5 - Of course I can. What a silly thing to ask!  
  
I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter (Maybe Saturday or Sunday if it goes really well) but I'm going to start University and I have no idea when I'll get the net in my room so don't be too mad if the next update is slow. I'll try my best to do what I can.  
  
If anyone is willing to draw a pic of what Duo looks like (I'm curious to see what the results would be since I'm a horrible artist) e-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Good luck if you do decide to! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reawakened Beginnings  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank all my reviewers you all know who you are! I love getting reviews, makes makes me feel loved. Sorry I'm a little bit late posting, I just moved in and got settled at my University and recently hooked up the net. As promised in chapter two but forgetting to mention who Duo and Roe's wives were, Woweena is Relena, Hiidee is Hilde, and Teah is Dorothy. Also, Duo was named Bob because Wufei and I both like Titan A.E. and the name Bob ^^;  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 1+?, 5+S, 1+S, 2+1  
  
Warnings: This fic definitely contains shounen ai, AU, OOC Heero and some historical fiction as well as archaeological terms. If there are any archaeological mistakes, forgive me, I am not an archaeologist and have a very basic knowledge of it because of a crash course I took in high school, watching Discovery and some episodes of "The Adventures of Jackie Chan". If there is any mistakes (based on terminology) please feel free to correct me or tell me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: To my Friend Angelina who will be taking up archaeology this fall in Uni and is now aware of this dedication. I'll miss ya Hun! Good Luck! Enjoy the fic!   
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei knocked three times on his friend's door - one particular Heero Odin Yuy who would be throttled for waking him up from his much needed sleep. He and his wife, Sally entered the nice little suburban looking two-level house, taking off their shoes as they entered, Heero got pissy if you didn't. The front door had been left opened which meant that Heero either forgot to lock it after they had left or he did it intentionally. As he climbed down the stairs towards the basement, followed by Sally, he never thought once that his best friend since kindergarden would be engaged inn a lip lock with the very corpse he helped his wife dig up at the excavation point in Italy. He tightly gripped the railing to regain his composure and shock as he heard his wife call out Heero's name.  
  
The man kissing Heero - Bob - growled at them as he put a protective arm around Heero who looked up at he and his wife with a dazed expression that could only be defined as sheepish, an emotion he was not accustomed to seeing on his friend. Had Wufei not been trained in martial arts since the age of five, he might not have been able to defend himself properly as 'Bob' flung himself at Wufei, growling angrily as he spoke harshly in a strange language, attempting to punch Wufei. "Roe noe irstana!" (1)  
  
Heero paled as he watched Duo suddenly attack his friends without reason. "Duo! Stop it, they're my friends." Duo stopped in mid-strike and turned around to look at Heero. "Che nora? Ran ix de!" (2)  
  
Heero rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the group, pulling Duo away from Wufei by his right arm. He smiled nervously before muttering an apology.  
  
Sally's blue eyes shone with shock as she spoke a barely audible "my God!"  
  
"I told you, you had to come…" Heero whispered trailing off as Duo eyed Wufei and Sally with suspicion.  
  
"Duo, I'd like to introduce you to Sally and Wufei, good friends of mine. Sally, Wufei, meet Duo, formally known as Bob. Heero heard Wufei gulp loudly before anyone spoke up during the pregnant pause.  
  
"Explain," Sally stated, folding her arms across her chest, oddly taking things better than her usually calm husband. "Tell me I am not hallucinating and the guy I unburied is not standing in front of me with an arm around your waist, glaring at me and Wufei like there was no tomorrow."  
  
Heero looked at Sally seriously. "If you're hallucinating, so must I and Wufei." He then proceeded to explain to his friends the how's of Duo's awakening, not really sure how to explain things.  
  
"So Duo can understand what we're saying?" Wufei asked in disbelief.  
  
Heero nodded as Duo continued to eye Sally and Wufei with scrutiny. "From what I can gather, yes, he can."  
  
"Iras don? Tews dvo nara coros," (3) Duo's soft melodic tenor interrupted causing Wufei and Sally to stare at him.  
  
"See? We just don't know what he's saying!" Heero explained to Sally.  
  
"Let me try something, Heero. He seems to be speaking in a broken dialect of a basic root form of Italian or Grecian language. I'm not sure though, I'm not the linguist, Trowa is."  
  
Duo cocked his head to the side and grinned widely. "Of course I can speak your language. Roe never asked if I could and he understood me fine before all this happened. I think he's just being silly!" he replied in an accent, eyes glinting mischief.  
  
Both Wufei and Heero gaped at the smirking Sally and confused Duo. "All he had to do was ask if I spoke Raeling," Duo said softly.  
  
Heero made a face. "I can't believe all this time you spoke English - I mean Raeling," he told Duo so he wouldn't confuse him further. "How can you speak the language? I thought the people from your area couldn't speak Raeling."  
  
Duo grinned crookedly as he looked at the pouty Heero. "My mother was from Bairu. She was the daughter of a famous trader from the far west near the Forbidden Sea. She taught me her native language when I was a child. She married my father after she was given to him as a gift of thanks. My father did after all save her father," Duo explained to the group. (5)  
  
Wufei looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking and addressing his thoughts to the crowd. "Your mother's land must have been England for her to be able to speak English. Judging by your accent, she must have either been from Wales or Scotland. This is quite interesting. As organizer of this group, Heero, I leave you in charge of Duo's well-being and care. You're going to have be responsible for him since he seems to be attached to you" Wufei said as he watched Duo gently ruffling Heero's dark brown hair with affection as Heero scowled and swatted him away.  
  
"You can't be serious, Wufei! I have to go to work tomorrow since the secretary was unable to find someone to replace me for the rest of this week," Heero said before turning around and glaring at Duo. "Stop kissing my neck Duo, I'm not your lover. This is serious!"  
  
Wufei snorted resisting the urge to laugh as Sally sighed when Duo hugged Heero tightly and whispered into his ear so that only he could hear. "In your past life you were my lover and more. In this life you are not my lover…yet." Duo smirked and Heero gulped as he thought: past life? Before he could question Duo, his basement door swung open with a bang as it hit the wall.  
  
"Yo, bro you down here in this Hell hole? Think I could crash here tonight - woah! Who's the babe?" Heero rolled his eyes at his twin brother, Solo Yuy who walked down the stairs in the blink of an eye, eyeing Duo lecherously. He ran a hand through his neatly cropped strawberry blonde hair as his eyes - the same Prussian blue eyes as Heero - did another once over Duo who in return glared defiantly back at him. Heero noticed Wufei's eyes bug out as he read the shirt Solo wore. It was red and read 'Eat Me' in bold black letters with a little yellow smiley face below the text. He had one hand in his jean pocket trying to pull off the 'Hey baby,' look as Duo gave him a nasty glare.  
  
Sally cleared her throat and tried to ease some of the tension in the air. "Hey Solo! What brings your pathetic ass here? Your boyfriend kick you out?"  
  
"Yeah, thought I was cheating on him with the maintenance guy at the apartment, and kicked me out. So, being the family guy I am," Solo swung an arm around Heero's shoulders, "decided to pay my wonderfully uptight brother a visit. Without me the guy would have-" Heero covered Solo's mouth with a hand.  
  
"That's enough Solomon or you don't get a place to stay while you sort out your soap opera relationship," Heero warned.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I told you not to call me by my full name. It cramps my style, Heero, or should I say Hirohito?" Solo emphasized, calling Heero by his real name. "Besides, you haven't properly introduced me to your hot friend here. What's with the Indian get-up though? I don't get it. Are you into some weird kinky shit that I am not aware about, Heero?"  
  
Wufei covered his mouth to hold back his laughter as his face turned scarlet as he saw Heero begin to twitch. Wufei decided to intervene before his letch of a brother decided to do something really stupid he'd later on regret, like being killed by a pissed off Heero. "Solo, I'd like you to meet Duo-" Wufei looked around for a quick last name settling on something he saw on one of Heero's books. "-Webster. (6) He's Heero's guest. He's also foreign and works as a model. He and Heero met over the internet and Heero offered to let him stay during his travels," Wufei explained ever so well.  
  
"Oh Heero! You net junkie! You never told me you were talking to some hot stuff," Solo said, putting an arm around his shorter brother as he shook him gently. Despite their half-Japanese heritage, Heero seemed to look more of his heritage than his twin. Solo seemed to inherit their father's classic American roguish good looks that could put any Don Juan impersonator to shame. Solo could woo any man or woman he wanted and always seemed to be the center of attention and most noticed of the twins. Even if Solo looked more American than Japanese, he still had the slanted eyes which made him look exotic. He was well built and intelligent, despite his egocentric attitude. He was after all, a computer programmer. He was the day with the golden sun and Heero was the night, darkness where his brother was a ray of light.  
  
Heero was always ignored by most people - which was just fine by him, but sometimes he envied his brother's carefree attitude. His parents had always compared the two and told Heero he should be more like his brother. Heero sighed inwardly, not a chance.  
  
"Solo, if you want to stay here, you're going to have to do something in return for me."  
  
Solo raised a golden brow. "Oh? Do explain."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to take care of Duo tomorrow and keep him occupied since I have to go to work tomorrow and can't be here with him. Bring your laptop and work over if you must, you can use my computer but make sure he stays out of trouble, got it?"  
  
Solo grinned - widely - like someone who just won a really nice prize as he looked at Duo, who had his chin on Heero's shoulders, ignoring the glares he was getting from the longer haired man. "My brother, I think we have a deal."  
  
"Good," Heero said shaking his brother's hand. "Go upstairs and make yourself comfortable while I talk to Sally and Wufei here about some important affairs that does not concern your delicate hearing." Solo snorted making his way up the stairs, but not before he stuck out his tongue at Heero in a childish manner.   
  
"Who was that evil man?" Duo asked as Solo left, poking Heero's side.  
  
"That would be my twin brother, Solo Yuy. My parents pride and joy."  
  
Duo looked at Heero sadly, "Your parents do not love you? Duo will love you!"  
  
Heero sighed and tightly gripped his desk chair as Sally and Wufei looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now."  
  
"We still have to worry about you Duo. If you want to live with Heero, you're going to have to learn how to fit in properly."  
  
Duo grinned glomping onto Heero. "Heero can teach me!" Duo purred.  
  
"Heero will not if you act like that! Wufei! Sally? Help!" Heero exclaimed as Duo hugged him tighter.  
  
Sally laughed at the scene. "Aw, don't worry Hee-chan. Duo might do you some good. For some odd reason he seems to be attached to you. But right now, me and Fei-chan need some desperate shut-eye. I'll be over on Saturday to do some tests on Duo to see if he's fit and if there are any problems. You take care of him Heero or there will be hell to pay."  
  
Duo began to close the space between he and Heero as he spoke, "Yeah Hee-chan," Duo articulated.  
  
Heero shot his friends a pleading look but they were already up the stairs. Wufei turned around once and grinned impishly before saying, "Have fun," as he turned to leave.  
  
Heero gulped as Duo leaned in and began to kiss poor Heero furiously only stopping twice, once to get some air and the second to tell him "Duo will show you how much he loves you," before continuing to kiss Heero again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...? (of course!!)  
  
1 - Roe is mine.  
2 - Why should I? Let me protect what is rightfully mine!  
3 - You think I'm stupid? I understand you mostly.  
4 - Not actually true, obviously...I hope...  
5 - Bairu would be considered ancient Gaul/Europe. But since Rome hasn't invaded Gaul yet, it doesn't have a well known name. Duo's clan might have given them a different name other than the later Roman term of "Gaul." Also, the Forbidden Sea is the Atlantic Ocean.  
6 - I have a very good reason for not calling him Duo Maxwell, but I'm not telling you that now, all will be revealed later on.  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Hope you enjoyed that crackfilled chapter, bet you weren't expecting Heero and Solo to be brothers eh? A slight twist that I thought would go well...especially for the next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, it depends on my work load. University = hard work :/ But...I will TRY my bestest best to post stuff. I do have long weekends all the time (I have no classes Fridays) so I might be able to do stuff. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reawakened Beginnings  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank all my reviewers you all know who you are! I love getting reviews, makes makes me feel loved. A note and worthy mention to CSMars. I know the who language thing doesn't make the most of sense but do you know how difficult it would have been if I had to teach both Heero and Duo the basics of both their language to understand each other? It would have been long not to mention it would have been boring. Older English sounds sweedish (I know from experience, heard it in my English class this year at Uni) I would have had to do a lot of research about language and I don't honestly have the time to do that, sure my anthropology class provides me some information, but not enough. Sorry if it's a weakness in my story, if there are any other things you'd like to point out, don't hesitate to contact me. ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 1+?, 5+S, 1+S, 2+1  
  
Warnings: This fic definitely contains shounen ai, AU, OOC Heero and some historical fiction as well as archaeological terms. In this particular chapter there will be some mild language and possible innuendos. If there are any archaeological mistakes, forgive me, I am not an archaeologist and have a very basic knowledge of it because of a crash course I took in high school, watching Discovery and some episodes of "The Adventures of Jackie Chan". If there is any mistakes (based on terminology) please feel free to correct me or tell me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: To my Friend Angelina who will be taking up archaeology this fall in Uni and is now aware of this dedication. I'll miss ya Hun! Good Luck! Enjoy the fic!   
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Solo noticed that Wufei and Sally had left fifteen minutes ago and Heero had not surfaced from the basement to lecture him on what not to touch, mocking Heero in a Heero-esque voice: "They're valuables and I don't need your greasy hands touching something that's probably more valuable than your life." Harsh, yes, but Heero was sensitive about these things which made it all the more fun to tease him about. Curious as to why his brother hadn't come to lecture him, he decided to go check out if everything was okay in the basement and did not expect to find his brother and that Duo something or other kissing that would have put he and his own boyfriend to shame. It's about time my brother gets fucked, Solo thought to himself before being his usual self and interrupting the 'moment.' "Yo! Bro! Didn't know you and Powatan here were an item. Next time lock the door or get a room." Solo said grinning as he noticed his brother blush redder than his father when pissed off.  
  
"Um…" Heero stammered.  
  
Solo grinned wider and casually walked down the stairs as Duo put an arm around Heero's waist.  
  
"Don't worry Kid, I'm just glad you managed to snag my stubborn bro. No matter how much I've tried in the past, Heero rejected all the people I set him up with."  
  
Duo looked at Solo, confused. "Snag? Set him up?"  
  
"You know, he took an interest in you. Set him up as in get him involved in dating - seeing other people in a romantic sense. Slang must be different where you're from, where are you from again?"  
  
"Italy," Heero covered quickly.  
  
Solo looked at Heero suspiciously. "He doesn't sound Italian."  
  
"His parents are English and moved there…"  
  
Solo shrugged and patted Duo on his back. "Take care of him Kid, or I will come and haunt you if you treat him badly," Solo added with a wink before heading upstairs.  
"I'm going to catch some Z's. I'll sleep in the furthest room. Don't wake me up kay?" Solo warned waving a finger.  
  
Heero sighed in relief as his twin brother left. "That was rather awkward…." Duo shrugged in response before yawning.  
  
"I'm tired Heero," Duo said while stretching in a cat-like manner, releasing his hold on Heero.  
  
"But I have to ask you so many questions!" Heero protested.  
  
"Questions can wait, sleep cannot. I answer your questions tomorrow when I get sleep," Duo replied with another yawn.  
  
"Fine," Heero sulked as he began to put his equipment away making sure that all the artifacts were properly sealed and put away in their rightful places. When done, he turned around and found Duo sleeping on the floor. He gently nudged him with his hand, waking him up. Duo yawned and looked up at him sleepily, "wha?"  
  
"I'm going to bed and I certainly am not letting you sleep on the floor," Heero said helping Duo up. They proceeded upstairs and Heero stopped at the second floor. "This is where you are going to sleep. I'll lend you a t-shirt and shorts," Heero said disappearing into his room and returned with a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. "Here. Put these on."  
  
Duo then proceeded to undress in front of Heero, causing him to blush and turn away mumbling out an apology as he fled from the room. Duo sighed and tried to figure out how to put on the clothes. Once he figured out how to put them on he looked at himself in the mirror by the bed, sticking out his tongue at himself. He began to admire himself in the mirror when there was a light knock on the door as Heero stepped in. Duo turned around and smiled at him. "Good night Heero!" He exclaimed hugging Heero tightly.  
  
"Erm, night Duo." Heero got Duo's bed ready as Duo watched him un-tuck the covers with mild curiosity.  
  
"You'll sleep here," Heero turned to look at the pouting Duo. "What? What is the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to sleep here, I want to sleep with you." Duo said grabbing a hold of Heero's arm, looking at him with a pleading look that would melt any fan girl's heart.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, I have to work tomorrow and I need my sleep…" Heero trailed off.  
  
Duo huffed haughtily, slipping under the covers and turning away from Heero. "Fine."  
  
Heero sighed and exited the room, leaving Duo to sort out his mood by himself and hopefully fall asleep. He gently shut his door and got ready for bed, which consisted of his usual routine; brush his teeth, change into his nightclothes, and go to sleep. He turned off his lamp and slumped under his covers, falling asleep shortly thereafter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Heero awoke to the sun filtering through his curtains, warm gentle sunlight caressing his face. The birds sang their morning songs marking the beginning of a new day. It was then he noticed something warm around his waist and leg. Something was tickling his nose while something warm rhythmically blew on his neck. He was not alone in his bed. He tried to sit up but the weight of the person only allowed him to lift his head. He opened his eyes dreading the thought of having to wake up but also worried who was beside him. As he turned his head a little to the left he saw Duo fast asleep next to him, a smile curving his lips. He had an arm around Heero's waist and a leg draped over his. His face had been buried in Heero's neck as he slept on, oblivious to Heero's current dilemma of how to get out of bed.  
  
Heero looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, reading 6:38am: time for him to take a shower and get ready for work. Heero silently wondered how Duo got into his bed without him noticing. He tried to pry Duo off him but no avail; Duo was not letting go and held onto him with the grip of death. "Erand node mera."  
  
"Say what?" Heero asked groggily.  
  
"I said, five more minutes please." Duo said against his neck, not moving an inch.  
  
"I have to go to work. You're going to have to let me up or I could get fired." Heero said trying to sound threatening.  
  
Duo giggled and began to kiss Heero's neck as the Prussian eyed boy gulped loudly. "I'll make you stay in bed," Duo said as he began to trail kisses on his neck.  
  
With a very determined iron will, Heero managed to push Duo away from him despite his reluctancy to go to work. Duo pouted and tried to 'distract' Heero again, failing miserably. "Duo, I have to go to work, Solo's going to make sure you don't get into trouble while I'm gone. When I get back, we're going shopping for some clothes for you and I you and I are going to have a long talk…"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I did promise I would explain, but you'll owe me for the information," Duo quipped, adding a wink.  
  
"Fine, we have a deal then. Right now I have to shower and get dressed." Duo nodded and let his head fall back on the pillow to in hopes to get some more sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Heero had finished shower and getting dressed, he made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for his guests. While frying up some eggs, he noticed Duo walk in the kitchen and sniff the air smiling. "It smells good."  
  
Heero grinned as he placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of Duo. "Eat up..." Duo began to eat the food with his hands causing Heero to look at him strangely. (1)   
  
"You're first lesson on living in the year 2002 will be table manners." Heero handed Duo a knife and fork and had him imitate him on how to use them. Once Duo got the hang of how to use them, he was practically beaming and Heero couldn't help but grin back at him with enthusiasm.  
  
A sudden gasp of surprise was heard from the doorway. "Dear sweet Mother of God! My brother CAN smile! Will wonders ever cease to exist? Your friend Duo can stay. He'll remove that stick that was shoved up your ass since kindergarten, after all, he'll be sticking something else -" Heero cleared his throat.   
  
"That's enough Solo." Heero glared at his brother who only grinned back at him mischievously. Heero stood up and took his and Duo's plates and put them into the dishwasher. "I have to go to work now. There's some food left over for you, Solo. Make sure you keep Duo entertained and that the house remains in once piece when I get back."  
  
Solo mock saluted his brother, a strand of his strawberry blonde hair falling over his fingers giving him an almost boyish appearance. "Aye, Aye, Captain. I won't fail you O Brother of mine!"  
  
Heero gave Solo a hopeless look before gathering books and papers. He put on his brown trench coat before heading out the door to his car parked in the driveway. As he pulled out the driveway he saw Duo standing in the front bay view window waving at him before he drove off to school to teach.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me, eh Kid?" Solo asked booting up his computer.  
  
Duo sighed and nodded, already missing Heero.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...? (of course!!)  
  
1 - Most people back then didn't utensils simply because they were not a common instrument used to eat the food. They usually ate with their hands because it was quicker and more practical.  
  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. If anyone wants to draw pictures I don't mind, I'd like to see what you can come up with, especially with Solo and Duo!!! I'm sorry the chapter wasn't long but school work caught up with me and bit me in the ass. I'll try to be as quick as I can posting stuff. I also know the chapter is short. I have a reason for that _ 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Reawakened Beginnings  
  
Notes: Um...this is sort of a comic relief part but not, and it features Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles and Star Trek quotes because I'm a closet Trekkie? Don't beat on me if it sounds retarded.   
  
Thanks to the Reviewers: Thanks to Kyra, I'm glad you like Solo ^_^, Cobalt Princess I intend to write more!, GWluvergurl I'm glad your enjoying it and if you want to be an archaeologist, go for the glory, it's an interesting field, Sakura Yuy I know school is a drag, particularly University I will try to update as often as I can but no promises _ I'd feel terrible if I couldn't keep it, DreamWeaver I'm glad you think Heero and Duo are cute together who wouldn't?, Elle-FaTe2x1 I'll try to update when I can don't kill me if I'm slow!!!, Sarrana I'm glad you enjoy it!, Yume-Maxwell Yuy I am glad you really enjoyed this chapter and I agree 2x1 forever, my fave pairing ^_^ and last but not least, Gwynn who supports me and reviews me and bugs me to update and write more and more until I do ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 1+?, 5+S, 1+S, 2+1, S+OC  
  
Warnings: This fic definitely contains shounen ai, AU, OOC Heero and some historical fiction as well as archaeological terms. In this particular chapter there will be some mild language and possible innuendos. If there are any archaeological mistakes, forgive me, I am not an archaeologist and have a very basic knowledge of it because of a crash course I took in high school, watching Discovery and some episodes of "The Adventures of Jackie Chan". If there is any mistakes (based on terminology) please feel free to correct me or tell me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: To my Friend Angelina who will be taking up archaeology this fall in Uni and is now aware of this dedication. I'll miss ya Hun! Good Luck! Enjoy the fic! Also, this chapter is dedicated to heXadecimal, a friend of mine who is the biggest fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I couldn't help but make Solo like them too.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero parked his car in the driveway, smirking as he got out of his car. "The house seems to be still intact, that's always a good sign." He said allowed to no one in particular as he headed towards the doorway. He opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw his house was still clean and not destroyed. After all, Solo had a reputation for being a slob. Strange squeaking sounds registered in Heero's ears along with harsh panting sounds. "What the Hell is that?" Heero asked, striding up the stairs towards the source of the sound coming from his room. When he reached his room, he found Duo jumping up and down on his bed, popcorn all over the place as he jumped on the bed watching some strange turtle movie on TV. Heero remembered that his brother had strange tastes in his choice of television and probably had Duo watch his some of his favorite shows that consisted of Reboot, Star Trek, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Duo was wearing some of Solo's clothes: a white t-shirt with the Ninja Turtles logo saying something lame from the early 90s and a pair of white-washed blue jeans that would have looked tacky on anyone else but looked surprisingly good on Duo. When Duo noticed Heero's presence, he turned around to face him grinning as he jumped off the bed yelling "Cowabunga Dude!" before glomping him tightly.  
  
Heero felt himself begin to twitch as he removed the hyper Duo off of himself and began to drag poor Duo by the arm and out the door. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Heero's prize-winning response: "Hn."  
  
Duo grinned as he was dragged along. "I know! Space, where no one has boldly gone before!"  
  
Heero groaned as he kept dragging Duo along to the source of his problems - his study where he knew Solo would be working on HIS computer. When Heero arrived at the tiny study, Solo turned his chair around, expecting Heero's arrival. "Greetings intergalactic space being. We bring you peace," Solo said while imitating Spock's sign from the original Star Trek series.  
  
"What have you done to Duo?" Heero barked.  
  
Solo merely grinned in response. "Oh nothing major, just introduced him to the wonderful bean that is coffee, popcorn, Star Trek, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Solo explained in an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' tone while Duo poked and prodded Heero's arm.  
  
Heero winced, fearing for the worse. "Tell me why oh why did you do that oh brother of mine," Heero question, stressing the 'brother' part.  
  
"He was bored and needed something to do before he went stark raving mad missing his one true love!" Solo giggled and made kissing sounds.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh PLEASE! Spare me the romantics!"  
  
Solo arched a golden brow and crossed his arms. "What did you want me to do to keep him entertained, oh he who has a stick shoved up his ass? Screw him silly and cheat on my Aiden? I don't think so! As wonderfully delectable and sexy your new boy toy is, I don't cheat, least of all cheat on my own brother!" Solo huffed in annoyance as Duo hugged Heero from behind watching Solo with mild suspicion.  
  
"Duo's not my type so he's free to have all the hot, wild, passionate sex with you, as much as you want and any time of the day. So go make merry," Solo said as he put a hand on Heero's chest, gently pushing him out the door. "T'is better to make love when you get the chance than to never have made any love at all when you could have," Solo finished as he shoved his gaping brother out the door, Duo bounced allong as he followed him merrily clinging on to Heero's arm.  
  
Heero walked downstairs to the living room and sat himself down on his favorite armchair, a navy blue Lazyboy as he began to massage his temples with his index fingers. He heard Duo giggle and wrap his arms around him standing behind him as he gently began to run Heero's back soothingly. Heero practically melted at the touch, enjoying the feel of someone rubbing his back. "That feels nice," Heero said, practically purring.  
  
Duo smiled like a cat that just caught a mouse and would be enjoying the gourmet meal he caught. Duo gently began to knead Heero's flesh, rubbing out the tension knots in his back. Heero moaned softly, enjoying the feel of Duo's hands on his back, closing his eyes as Duo continued his work down Heero's back. Just as Duo was about to dip his fingers down Heero's pants, the phone suddenly rang, causing Heero to snap open his eyes and Duo to growl softly at the interruption. Heero got up quickly and turned to look at Duo, giving him an apologetic look as he scurried to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Heero," an overly perky voice said on the phone, causing Heero to cringe. "Relena."  
  
Relena giggled as she heard her name. "Yep, I'm just calling to let you know I'm on my way over to pick you up for a date that I had promised you three weeks ago."  
  
Heero blinked. "You are?" he asked clutching the receiver tightly as he paled.  
  
"Yes! Isn't that wonderful?" Relena exclaimed excitedly. Taking Heero's prolonged silence as a good thing she said a good bye and hung up the phone. Heero blinked a few times before recovering over his shock as Duo gave him an odd look. He quickly grabbed a hold of Duo's arm and his keys. "SOLO! Get down here now! We're heading out so get your ass down here, it's an emergency!"  
  
Heero put on some shoes and had Duo wear some sandals as Solo came running down the stairs; nearly tripping on is socks as he gave Heero an annoyed look. "What is it Heero? I'm kinda busy here."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft is on her way to pick me up for a date. I want all of us to be as far away possible when she does arrive." Heero stated as he threw Solo a jacket.  
  
Solo's jaw dropped. "You mean that psycho-bitch you met two months ago at that charity ball? The one who calls you at work and stalks you to no end and could put the Russian spies from the 1970s to shame?"  
  
Heero nodded his head vigorously as Duo looked on with confusion. "Well then, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's get the Hell out of here before she arrives!"  
  
Heero didn't wait another second before they left, locking all the doors before they pilled into Heero's car.  
  
"Where are we going O Captain, my Captain (1)," Solo queried from where he sat in the back seat.  
  
"To space, the final frontier…" Duo stated from the passenger seat.  
  
Solo would have laughed at his convert's comment, thinking how wonderful it was the he could watch Star Trek and Ninja Turtles with a blossoming fan, after all Heero hated that stuff and liked nothing that wasn't on the Discovery Channel, but Solo found it funny how Heero had taken a particular interest in the Crocodile Hunter, even going as far as laughing every once in a while, but when Solo looked at Heero in the rearview mirror, Heero was giving off a look of pure annoyance that would have looked like the glare of death to anyone else, he bit his tongue and held back. "Seriously 'Ro, where are we going. I obviously can't go back to your place and finish my work," Solo asked.  
  
"We're going to buy clothes for Duo and you're coming as my moral support," Heero replied in a monotone.  
  
"Honestly 'Ro, I just think you're worried that Duo the next Don Juan Demarco here, might jump your bones when he gets the chance and you're a wee bit scared," he added with a chuckle.  
  
Duo turned around and smiled at Heero before turning to Solo. "What makes you think I did not already jump his bones?"  
  
Solo grinned as Heero blushed, gripping the steering wheel awfully tight. "Because I would have heard Heero last night if you two were intimate. I stayed over one night two years ago while his last lover was over - he gets rather loud in bed, so I would have known. 'Sides, Heero's a sex maniac when he's with someone in that way."  
  
Heero gritted his teeth despite his full body flush. "Shut up Solo unless you don't want to live until your next birthday."  
  
Solo patted Heero's shoulder from where he sat. "Ya wouldn't kill your dear ol' brother now would ya? After all, who would supply you with your porno? Yep yours truly, and I know you wouldn't kill me. You're too much of a softy to do that." Solo quipped. Heero sighed as he drove on.   
  
The drive to the nearest clothes store, which ended up being Wal-Mart, didn't take much longer as Duo eagerly watched out the window, taking in everything new and occasionally asking Heero or Solo a question every now and then. Heero discovered he hated clothes shopping during this excursion because what he figured would be no longer than a half hour job, turned out to be lasting more than an hour. Solo did make it interesting though with his usual cheeriness and insanity. To make Duo comfortable he'd try on clothes too but being the Solo Yuy that he was, he started to goof off and put on bras and other women's clothes, as he'd strut his stuff around the dressing rooms for an audience that began to form as he sang 'Dude Looks Like a Lady.'  
  
Duo clapped his hands to the song as Heero held on to the pile of clothes they were buying for Duo. As Solo finished his song and the small audience gave him a round of applause, a hand snaked its way around Solo's waist (He was wearing a tube top and a mini skirt at this point in time), and spun him around. A man in his twenties with short neatly cropped black hair and sparkling blue eyes grinned at Solo. "Fancy meeting you here, Sport," the man said in an Irish accent.  
  
"Aiden?" Solo asked in disbelief.  
  
The man - Aiden - nodded as he smiled sweetly to his boyfriend, who just so happened to be Solo. "I missed you!" he told Solo in a voice that could melt the coldest of hearts.  
  
Solo hugged the black haired man tightly and whispered, "I missed you too."  
  
Heero groaned from behind the pile of clothes he held as Duo watched the display between Aiden and Solo curiously, with a slight feeling of jealousy. "Here we go again with the soap opera relationship," Heero stated as Solo began to kiss Aiden soundly, the two groping each other as the kiss heated up. Heero was going to tell his brother to rent a room, voicing his brother's earlier comment the day before when Duo suddenly appeared by his side as he began to kiss his neck.  
  
Heero pulled away quickly. "Oh no you don't! I am not one for public displays of affection and I'm not about to drop the clothes on my feet and make an ass out of myself," Heero explained to Duo, expecting him to pout, not expecting the smile Duo broke into.  
  
"What? Can we go now so I can pay for all of this?" Heero practically whined.  
  
"You accept us is partners now and are not completely turning me down in a relationship, Duo exclaimed, beaming.  
  
"I guess so,"Heero said thoughtfully, wondering when the Hell he started to accept this. "But I really want to leave. These clothes are heavy to carry. Solo?"  
  
Solo turned around at the sound of his name. "Sorry bro, I'm not going back with you, I'm going back with Aiden. I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow, but before I go, I'd like to introduce Aiden to Duo. Duo Webster (2), meet Aiden O'Leary, my boyfriend and lover. Aiden, meet Duo, my brother's boyfriend."  
  
Aiden smiled and shook Duo's hand in a friendly gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Duo." Aiden then turned to the antsy Heero. "It's about time," he stated in his Irish accent. Heero could only sigh in response as Duo smiled and put a possessive arm around Heero.  
  
"I besta be going my bro. Places to see, a boyfriend to screw and lots of things to do! Oh and Heero, remember, KY is your best friend." Solo shouted as Aiden grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him to the cash to pay for Solo's new 'clothes.'  
  
Duo looked at Heero confused. "Heero, what's KY?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he leaned in to whisper in Duo's ear to answer his question. Duo only began to giggle uncontrollably as Heero dragged him to a cashier to pay for the clothes (3). The cashier gave Heero a funny look as she passed one of the items through the price check. Heero noticed a clear bottle containing some clear jelly-like stuff and blushed for the third time that day. Solo had some how managed to sneak the bottle of KY in the pile of clothes he had been holding. That little sneak! Heero shrugged as the cashier put the items in a bag and handed it to Heero after he paid for the stuff.  
  
When Heero and Duo got in his car, Heero asked Duo if he was interested in ordering some pizza, knowing that Duo actually knew what pizza was after being subjected to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "As long as it doesn't have anchovies," Duo said seriously.  
  
Heero would have giggled if he hadn't been Heero, but sufficed with giving Duo a smirk and took note of the order pick it up. After picking up a pepperoni and cheese pizza, the two men arrived home shortly after seven thirty in the evening, Relena Peacecraft was nowhere in sight, much to Heero's relief. However, there was a pink note on Heero's door when he reached the threshold. The note stated that Relena arrived and he wasn't there and for him to call her up when he got back. Heero crumpled up the note and tossed it in the garbage can after placing the pizza on the table. After getting them selves seated on the table, Heero looked at Duo seriously. "Will you now answer my questions and tell me about you and your people?"  
  
Duo exhaled a breath, knowing this would happen. "Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...? (of course!!)  
  
1 - Quoted from the move 'Dead Poets Society' I kinda quoted Robin Williams here and I forget what he was reading at the time, possibly the 'Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner,' but correct me if I'm wrong, it's been a while since I've seen it.  
  
2 - Remember, they randomly chose Duo's last name in chapter 3 when Solo arrived, again, I can't use Maxwell because it'll ruin my ending. And I'm not telling you why either so keep reading!  
  
3 - KY is a lubricant brand name for those who didn't know...just in case  
  
  
Lastly, I am taking votes for anyone one who wants a lemon scene involved in this story. Since it's PG-13 it would be posted individually with the same title with "Lemon" added to it, and also I wouldn't be writing it, a friend of mine namely Gwynn Whitelock who writes pretty good lemons   
would be doing it for me since I'm horrible at them. Anyone who wants one say Aye or state so and the most votes wins. Either way I will not object to what you vote, democracy rules. If you don't want one, that works too, I can not have one cause it'd work but I figure I'd let you guys vote on this one before I totally screw up the story ^_^   
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. If anyone wants to draw pictures I don't mind, I'd like to see what you can come up with, especially with Solo and Duo!!! I'm sorry the chapter wasn't long but school work caught up with me and bit me in the ass. I'll try to be as quick as I can posting stuff. I also know the chapter is short. I have a reason for that _ But you don't want to hear it....heh. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Reawakened Beginnings Chapter 6  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Notes: I am deeply sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out and thank those who patiently waited for it to arrive. Halfway through writting this chapter, I got severe writer's block and as a result, I am not overly pleased with how this chapter turned out. Maybe it was better than I thought...I hope...I'm sorry if it sucks. Due to exams in mid April and working odd shifts for my summer job, like sometimes until a little after 2am, my creative mojo won't be flowing as well so it's going to take me some time to get things out. Which is not what I had planned because I've been on summer vacation since the end of April and I've been working a lot since then and blah, you don't need to hear me complain about my crappy life! I just hope I can write more! Thanks to those who have e-mailed me and reviewed, you did inspire me to continue this and I appreciate the feedback. Thankies!  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 1+?, 5+S, 1+S, 2+1, S+OC  
  
Warnings: This fic definitely contains shounen ai, AU, OOC Heero and some historical fiction as well as archaeological terms. In this particular chapter there will be some mild language and possible innuendos. If there are any archaeological mistakes, forgive me, I am not an archaeologist and have a very basic knowledge of it because of a crash course I took in high school, watching Discovery and some episodes of "The Adventures of Jackie   
  
Chan". If there is any mistakes (based on terminology) please feel free to correct me or tell me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: Mentioned in my bio since ff.net doesn't like things advertised, the losers.  
  
Dedication: To my Friend Angelina, and to the Bog People that were at the Museum of Civilization in Hull, Quebec.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dishes had been cleaned and put away and the remainder of their supper had been wrapped in saran wrap and put into the fridge before Duo was ready to begin his tale, sitting on the couch, feeling Heero's anxious eyes on him as he carefully thought over his words on how to explain things. "What do you want to know?" he asked carefully, folding his hands in his lap, his eyes nervously looking at Heero.  
  
"Everything about your life, what it was like?" Heero asked excitedly.  
  
Duo bit his lip and nodded his head. "Make sure you are comfortable, this will definitely take a while."  
  
Heero patted Duo's leg and smiled encouragingly as he motioned for Duo to continue with a hand. Duo took the chance to take in a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily before reopening them and opening his mouth to speak. "My father was our village's leader and I was his first born son which meant I would be leader when he died. Boys were born few and far between and I was the youngest male born so far, the closest boy to my age was two years older than I and his name was Katrose (1). When I was born, everyone celebrated my birth, or so my mother told me. Her name was Lena (2) and she was a gift to my father, which I will later explain. I had five older sisters, I would have had two more sisters and one older brother but like most children in that era, they died from sickness. Most children who did survive were women because they were born more frequent so a male child was always considered a blessing among my people, even where my mother came from, near Bairu (3). My mother was not originally from where I was born and in fact was a gift to my father who had rescued her and her father from bandits. They had been traveling around the country, trading pottery, shells, beads and other things that could be of value to a mainlander. The bandits that had attacked my mother were attempting to rape her and had knocked her father unconscious, they had been lucky because my father had been meditating when he had heard the cries of help from my mother. He immediately went to rescue them and in return for saving both her and her father's life she was offered as a bride to my father who gladly accepted her into the clan. It was about four years later that I was born," Duo stated as he took in a breath to continue.  
  
"My parents were proud of me when I was born and when I was barely four summers old, another boy was born into the clan - Roe."  
  
Heero started at Duo for a moment. "Isn't that what you called me when you first saw me?"  
  
Duo nodded in confirmation. "Yes. There is a reason for that. My people believed in what is called reincarnation and you are the very reincarnation of him. I can tell, you are both very similar in many ways, despite your differences. You're both, so quiet and secretive, yet always honest, loyal and caring towards those that you know. To put it mildly, your souls burn the same."  
  
Heero chuckled as he leaned forward on the couch, "you think I'm the reincarnation of your former lover?"  
  
Duo sat closer, the two had been inching closer to each other ever since Duo had begun his tale. "Yes," he said hissing out a breath. "Now let me continue," he said in a quiet commanding tone. "When Roe was born, his mother, who was my mother's best friend, smiled at me as she held her newborn son close to her chest. I had attended the birthing because my mother was there and didn't want to leave me behind since I was so young. Roe's mother told me that her son and I would become the best of friends. She even let me hold him, even if I was just a baby myself. I couldn't help but grin as the baby boy held onto my tiny fingers. He was so small! That was the beginning of my friendship with Roe. When he was able to walk and talk we were inseparable, despite him being so quiet and secretive compared to my usual talkative and gregarious self." Duo saw Heero watching him intensely, occasionally licking his lips.  
  
"When I was fourteen and Roe ten, I was supposed to go on my first big hunt to prove to my village I was a man, but I decided to wait four more years until Roe was of age so we could do it together. It was also around then that I discovered I had developed stronger feelings towards my friend, even if we were still both children. I knew when Roe would grow older that he would definitely be strong and handsome, he was always a beautiful look child anyway. Male-male relationships were not uncommon where I lived because hunting troupes would leave sometimes for weeks and would get frustrated without their wives around and would often take up a man and sleep with him. It often created a form of male bonding. But I was just a child and Roe was even more of a child than what I was. I also had more weight over my shoulders because as future clan leader I had to ensure the clan's survival and marry and have children. I could not be solely have an interest in a romantic relationship with my best friend. It could greatly affect our village if I didn't produce any children, so I kept my feelings for him secret, but strangely enough, my mother always knew."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Ironic how mothers always seem to know almost everything about their children."  
  
Heero shrugged. "I never was close with my birthparents so I would never know. Solo always took care of me."  
  
Duo smiled weakly. "Things change. Anyway, back to the story. As Roe blossomed into a young man, my affections from him had grown stronger and by the time he was fourteen, my affections were that of love. I always managed to convince Roe to participate in my tricks and games - I liked to have fun and Roe always agreed to do almost anything with me, even if it was rather silly. When it was time for Roe's first hunt, my father was relieved because his firstborn son would now take on his responsibilities as a man and join Roe on his hunt. I remember everything so well..." Duo said, trailing off and remembering his past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo grinned as he saw Roe come out of his hut, wearing his hunting clothes, the ones his very mother had made and dyed for him. His face, arms, chest, and back were covered with the traditional hunting paints, as he wore soft deerskin pants with a few designs painted on them. Duo's own body was covered with similar paints, his hair had been tied back in a loose braid, smiling as Roe gave him a brief timid smile as they walked out towards the forest together with their hunting equipment. The two young men were not permitted to return to the village until they caught decent game. Whey they finally reached the forest, Roe decided they should split up so that they could hunt with out worrying about the other.  
  
Duo reluctantly left Roe's side, not wanting to part so suddenly, since he had been secretly hoping that they could work together as a team, but Roe being Roe, he liked to do things himself, quickly and efficiently. Roe took his duty as a clan member and preferred to follow tradition. It was very typical of Roe to follow direct orders instead of partnering up with Duo.  
  
Duo grinned as his eyes caught freshly made deer tracks in the soft ground.   
  
He stealthily followed the tracks and eventually came across a doe eating grass. He quickly hid himself, making sure the wind wasn't blowing in the deer's direction so that she wouldn't pick up Duo's scent, there was no wind and the air was dead. He crouched behind some bushes and waited for his moment of attack.  
  
It was not ten minutes later when he heard Roe scream. His shout was definitely not a yell of cheer identifying that he had caught something. It was a yell of fear, making Duo's blood freeze. He quickly stood up, abandoning his hunt and ran in the direction of Roe's scream. Blood pumped through his veins as Duo came a cross a clearing and found Roe being attacked by a bear, its gigantic paw taking a swipe at Roe who looked so small and fragile compared to the large brown bear. Roe whimpered as he feebly tried to defend himself with his puny spear. A faint cry escaped Roe's lips as the bear's claw grazed his right arm, knocking the wooden spear out of his arms, causing the boy to stare up at the bear with huge frightened blue eyes.  
  
At that moment Duo saw red. The bear didn't even hear Duo charging at him with full speed as he savagely attacked the bear with his spear. He only stopped when the bear fell dead on its side. Duo panted heavily as Roe looked up at him with his frightened eyes. Duo collapsed next to his friend and hugged him tightly, in a reassuring manner as he felt hot tears on his bare shoulder as the boy cried from shock. (4) Duo gently rubbed his back and mumbled soothing words to his frightened friend as the boy calmed down, his breathing regulated. Duo looked down and noticed that Roe had fallen asleep in his arms, causing the longhaired boy to smile as he gently lowered Roe to the ground. He decided that they would spend the evening there, as he gathered some wood to build up a fire and keep them warm. Tomorrow they would take the bear back to the village as proof of their hunt but right now, rest was needed. Duo lay next to Roe, bringing him close to him as he wrapped an arm around his waist so that he could snuggle closer and share body heat. He quickly fell asleep soon after, the fire occasionally crackling into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roe woke up the next morning, snuggled up against something warm. He opened up his eyes and noticed that he was wrapped in Duo's arms, causing him to blush faintly. Duo cracked an eye open and smiled sleepily at Roe, "Hello sleepyhead, how are you?"  
  
Roe shrugged. "I hurt and I am a disappointment to the clan," he said in a dejected tone as Duo stretched.  
  
Duo shook his head, negatively. "You are no disappointment to the clan. It usually takes at least three men to kill a bear, let alone be smart enough to fight against one and live. Our clan will be proud that you lived, it shows that you are strong and promising." Duo explained to Roe who looked at him with despair.  
  
"I only live because you saved me. Had it not been for you, I would never have lived. I am a failure. I expect these are our final days together," Roe said softly.  
  
Duo watched Roe closely as he toyed with the end of his braid. "You are not a failure, get that idea out of your head. The only reason that bear is dead is because he did not expect my attack. Believe me Roe, as future clan leader, I will not let you be exiled and have you be forced to leave. You did fine! Had anyone else gone against a bear they would not have lived. Now, quit your worrying and turn around, you're tense." Duo said as he began to massage Roe's back. The boy practically melted to the touch, almost purring from Duo's ministrations. When Duo finished, Roe was leaning back against him wearing a content smile. Duo brought an arm around Roe, hugging him closely as he began to kiss roe's neck with feather-light kisses.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Mmm?" Duo inquired as he continued to kiss Roe's neck, not realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Why are you kissing my neck?"  
  
"Because...I...uh...never mind, Roe. We should find a way to carry this bear back." Duo said as he avoided the question, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. He blinked a couple of times when Roe suddenly turned in his arms and faced him, as the boy's blue eyes looked at him seriously.  
  
"It's because you like me, isn't it?" Roe asked bluntly.  
  
Duo looked down and stared at his hands. "Y-yes, I do." The longhaired young man said carefully. "I like you a lot, but how did you find out?"  
  
Roe smiled. "I could tell by the way you act around me. Teah also told me...besides, I like you too."  
  
"Oh? You do?" Duo asked, unsure as the silence dragged on before he clued in. He grinned before he leaned in and kissed Roe who enthusiastically returned the kiss. It was about an hour later they managed to somehow drag the bear back to the village, which had gladly welcomed the two young men back. It was several months later that the two boys had consummated their love for each other.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Roe and you had...had...relations together?" Heero inquired as he stared intently at Duo, his soul seeming to hum with pleasure at the thought of being lovers with Duo.  
  
Duo nodded his head, blushing a little at the memories of them together before he answered. "Yes."  
  
"But wouldn't that complicate things for you and your clan?"  
  
Duo shook his head negatively. "Yes and no, let me continue..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~One Year Later After Duo and Roe's First Hunt~  
  
It was a particularly warm day as Duo silently entered Roe's hut to check up on his best friend and lover. "Ready?"  
  
Roe nodded his head silently as he finished tying the jade necklace his mother had given him earlier that morning. "Yes. Are you?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Of course. I think my father is happy that I am finally marrying Hiidee. I think he was beginning to worry that I would never find a suitable wife. What about you?"  
  
"The same. Father was glad I pursued Teah's hand in marriage. I do not want to marry though," Roe said adding a pout. "I want to marry you."  
  
Duo grinned at Roe's confession and kissed him fully on his mouth before pulling away so they wouldn't be late for their dual wedding. "I want to marry you too, but you know that I cannot. It is my duty as future clan leader to produce children."  
  
Roe accepted his fate, taking Duo's hand and walking towards Duo's father and the shamaness to perform each of their marital rites to their future brides.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But why would you and Roe not elope if you loved each other that much?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
Due's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why didn't they just run away and live together and leave the clan?"  
  
"Because we would be banished and that is a fate worse than death. We would most likely be hunted down and killed by clansmen or other members of different tribes once word got around. Our lives were strongly family-oriented and clan based. It is considered an insult and disappointment to the clan if we went against tradition. It was usually unheard of."  
  
"Oh...that makes sense. Please, continue," Heero stated softly, piecing things together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~6 years after Duo and Hiidee marry~  
  
Roe smiled as he looked at the completed necklace he had been working on for Duo's birthday. It was made of copper beads, jade, and fox teeth. He was going to give it at Duo's birthday celebration and maybe later do some celebrating of their own at their secret cave. His son cooed gently in his crib next to where Roe sat causing him to pause in his inspection of the bauble and smile as he brought a hand and ruffled the baby's hair lovingly. His first wife Teah smiled at him as she picked up the baby boy and brought it to her breast so the baby could suckle and nurse.  
  
"You should pay more attention to Roweena you know? You haven't paid much attention to her since she bore you a son. She is getting jealous of your relationship with Duo, husband." Teah warned.  
  
"I know, but you know I cannot stand that woman. I should never have helped her father cross the forest. I would never have gotten her as a gift and wife if I didn't," Roe said adding a sigh.  
  
Teah smiled. "She never had the chance to live in the same clan and watch you grow up as friends with Duo. I accept your relationship with him fully, as long as you treat me with respect and have me fulfill my duties as a wife."  
  
Roe stood up and smiled at Teah, placing the necklace he had made in a pouch attached to his pants as he grabbed a lock of Teah's long white-blonde hair with this thumb and index fingers and caressed it lovingly before kissing her cheek. "How ever did I get lucky in receiving a wife as understanding as you? Why can't Roweena be like you?"  
  
Teah removed the baby from her breast and proceeded to burp the infant. "Because Roweena is jealous and desires to be first in your eyes. She will never understand what true love is because she has never felt it."  
  
Roe smiled and was about to say more but the baby started to cry. Teah brought a hand near the baby's rear and chuckled. "He's wet himself. I must go and change him. Go and see Duo, I am sure he waits for you," Teah said adding a wink as she placed the baby gently on their bedding to change him. Roe smiled as he exited their hovel in pursuit of finding Duo.  
  
Roe had soon found Duo sitting around the fire as the day showed signs of slowly fading into night. Roe reached into his pouch and handed Duo his gift, causing Duo to gasp and smile. "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed happily as he grabbed Roe into a hug, patting him on the back. "Did you make it yourself?"  
  
Roe nodded, the corners of his mouth curving upwards into a smile from the praise he received from Duo. "Yes, I made it just for you."  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled as he grabbed Roe's hands, leading him away from the crowd and walked towards the path. "I will cherish it forever!" The two had begun their trek towards their secret cave, unaware of Roweena's watchful eyes as she managed to push some rocks, creating the very avalanche that killed Duo and caused Roe to slowly die of devastation.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's all I remember," Duo said softly, tears brimming the corner of his eyes. He had not expected Heero to hug him tightly, nor expect him to kiss him deeply.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked hesitantly as he watched Heero's eyes sparkle.  
  
"I understand now...I will protect you my Duo," Heero said softly. Duo's heart cried out with joy as he grabbed Heero and kissed him passionately, the first of many that night as Duo understood that Heero now accepted him for who he was. That night many cries of passion occurred as the two lovers reunited for the first time in a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...? (Of course!!)  
  
1 - That's Quatre *smirk*  
  
2 - Lena, actually pronounced "Ley-nah" is German for "Helen," well, that's what they call my grandmother who is from Germany and is named Helen in   
  
English. The mail she always gets says: 'Libe Lena' rather, Dear Helen...I could be wrong...but I thought it suited the fic, and no, it has NOTHING to do with Relena  
  
3 - I stated Bairu earlier in one of the previous chapters. It's where   
  
Duo's mom is from, and would be situated in present day Europe.  
  
4 - You'd be scared shitless too if you were nearly mauled by a bear. Those guys can be nasty when you disrupt their peace or are hungry. Remember...Smokey The Bear Says, Don't play with fire...er...matches... _ Wait...it was Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires...D'oh!  
  
Thanks to my those who reviewed and have waited patiently:  
  
Yume Maxwell-Yuy  
  
CobaltPrincess  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1  
  
HououKishou  
  
Wyn G. Aarden - my wonderful beta reader!  
  
CSMars  
  
Teira  
  
Kyra  
  
archer of chaos  
  
Zuzanny  
  
Emily Hato  
  
Fay Maxwellyuy  
  
x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
To those who emailed me:  
  
dreamer  
  
Cat  
  
and others who have conned me into writing more!  
  
Once again, sorry for my tardiness and delay on this fic, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.  
  
Lastly, as I stated before, I was going to take a toll for whoever wanted a lemon, the votes were unanimous, there is one, but like I said earlier, not by me. It means I have to write one...Oro...I'm not very good at those. Fortunately I've got someone who will aide me. Yaye!  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. If anyone wants to draw pictures I don't mind, I'd like to see what you can come up with, especially with Solo and Duo!!! I'm sorry the chapter wasn't long but school and work caught up with me and bit me in the ass. I'll try to be as quick as I can, posting stuff. I also know the chapter is short. I have a reason for that _ But you don't want to hear it....heh. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! 


End file.
